70751 Temple of Airjitzu
|Ages = 14+ |Released = 2015 |Theme = Ninjago }} 70751 Temple of Airjitzu is a Ninjago exclusive set released in 2015. Description from LEGO.com History ]] In "The Temple on Haunted Hill", the Temple of Airjitzu was said to be the monastery of Sensei Yang, the creator of Airjitzu. After his death, he and his students still lived on as ghosts, and the temple became a haunted house. The temple has a rule that whoever makes it in must escape before sunrise, or they will become a ghost, as this happened to Cole when the Ninja went there in order to learn Airjitzu. Tourists do visit outside the temple, though no one dares to go inside. The Temple of Airjitzu returned in Season 6, in the form of being incorporated into Djinjago by the Sky Pirates after being lifted into the air by the Djinn Blade. In "Day of the Departed," the Temple is revealed to still be floating despite the events of season 6 being negated, and Cole traveled there in order to confront Yang for turning him into a ghost. However, this played right into Yang's hands, as he had intended to take advantage of the magical Yin-Yang Eclipse to effect his return to mortal form. After Cole's rash actions allowed Yang to revive several defeated enemies of the Ninja to attack them, Yang revealed that he had cursed himself, his students, and his temple after attempting to use the Yin Blade to achieve immortality. He then attempted to regain human form by opening the Rift of Return, but was defeated by Cole, which freed his students from his curse and allowed them to return to normal. After a change of heart, Yang gave up his own chance to pass through the rift so that Cole could do so, and remained as "Master of the House" to the now restored temple, which the Ninja then moved into as their new base. In "The Hands of Time" Misako begins moving things into the Temple with help from Ronin while Dareth "supervises"; while there the trio sense a disturbance caused by one of the Time Blades. In "The Hatching" the ninja return to the temple and hear the story of the Time Twins, Acronix and Krux, and later depart to deal with the emergence of the Vermillion. In "A Time of Traitors" Lloyd returns to the temple to watch over an ailing Wu, and remains there during "Scavengers" when Wu confesses to Misako that he is rapidly aging. The episode also sees Lloyd attempt to keep his teammates from leaving when Ronin and Dareth arrive with word of the Vermillion, but later departing when Wu reminds him of the importance of teamwork. In "The Attack" the Ninja return to the temple after recovering one of the Time Blades, only for it to be attacked by the Time Twins and their Vermillion forces. Despite the efforts of the Ninja and the appearance of the new Samurai X, they lose the Destiny's Bounty, the Time Blade, and Wu to the enemy. The Ninja later embark from the temple in "Secrets Discovered", with Lloyd departing aboard the Destiny's Shadow after Misako gives it to him and discloses Wu's condition. Airjitzu The term Airjitzu refers to a martial art invented by Sensei Yang, which allows its user to achieve temporary flight. Minifigures included Gallery 70751-1.jpg|The set in its entirety 70751 Back.jpg|The temple's interior and features 70751 Book.jpg|The booklet included in the set 70751 Cinema.jpg|The light theater 70751 Fishing.jpg|The bridge 70751 Flying Girl.jpg|The glider 70751 Front.jpg 70751 House w Trees.jpg|The blacksmith shop 70751 House.jpg|Jesper's grocery shop 70751 Mini on cart.jpg|Cole on a firework cart 70751 Mini w bread.jpg|Dareth in the grocery shop 70751 Mini w fire.jpg|Kai making a sword 70751 Statue.jpg|The statue of Sensei Yang 70751 Treasure Chest.jpg|A hidden treasure chest 70751_box5_na.jpg|The back box art Notes *This marks the first appearance of Misako, Jesper, Claire and the Postman in physical minifigure form; it is also the first set to include Ninjago minifigures that have not yet appeared in the animated series. *This is the first set to include all six Ninja; Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Zane, Cole, and Nya. *This the second set to include all four original Ninja, the first being 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider. *The set includes new and exclusive variations of Sensei Wu and Dareth. *This is the fifth Ninjago set with no villains, excluding promotional/spinner sets; the other four sets being 2254 Mountain Shrine, 2516 Ninja Training Outpost, 2519 Skeleton Bowling, and 9440 Venomari Shrine (excluding its vipers). *The glider has the exactly same design with the ninja gliders of the Ninja subtheme,a subtheme of Castle in 1998. *First time a light element is used in a LEGO Ninjago set. External links Category:Ninjago Category:2015 sets Category:70000 sets